nerdcubedfandomcom-20200213-history
Scipio Africanus
Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus is a character who first appeared in Nerd³ Completes... WWE 2K16 as Daniels's career wrestler. He was based on a general and consul of the Roman Republic, Publius Cornelius Scipio Africanus. Scipio was born in Rome 236 BC, and died in Liternum, 183 BC at an age of 53. Early career Scipio began a rivalry with Tyler Breeze which led to a legendary and heart raising 5-star battle with Tyler Breeze which considered by many fans "The best fight ever". He then went on to start a rivalry with NXT Champion Kevin Owens, which led to Scipio claiming the title of NXT Champion. He threw away the belt for a shot at the the World Heavyweight Championship title belt. Initially losing losing to John Cena at his Smackdown debut, Scipio would win via disqualification against Bray Wyatt. Most believe Wyatt didn't take kindly to being beaten by the newcomer, causing him to retrieve the baseball bat. After overcoming the Big Show, Scipio would defeat Chris Jericho at Raw. The current Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins, has since displayed interest in a possible Tag Team between the two. However, Scipio would be ordered by the Authority to lose to Trpile H at his next match. Conflicted, Scipio would eventually decide to go against the order. By the time this was made however, Triple H had capitalized on the opening he gave him costing him the match. Whether a glitch or the influence of the Authority is responsible is unknown. Time in the NXT The first Debut Scipio Africanus had in the NXT was a Tag Team match. It was Scipio Africanus and Baron Corbin VS. Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami. It was the first time Scipio used the Big Boot and it was first used on Hideo. After it landed Scipio did a back-flip to celebrate. The match was won once Baron slammed Hideo to the ground and the Scipio kicked Finn off the side of the ring and Baron pinned Hideo. The second match was Scipio Africanus Vs. Colin Cassady. It was also the first appearance of Tyler Breeze. The match was won after Colin did his finisher on Scipio where he slammed his elbow into his gut then threw Scipio into a pin winning the match. The third match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze. This match is what some would say got the rivalry started between them.The first thing Scipio tried to do was Big Boot Tyler yet he missed and then Tyler just threw him to the rope to bounce back at him and then slammed him to the ground. The match was won by Scipio after he did his signature move on Tyler where he kicked him in the chin and then pinned him. The fourth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Fandango. Well it would have been if Tyler Breeze didn't attack Scipio during his entrance where Scipio finally Big Booted him then after awhile ran into the ring where Tyler chased him in where Scipio slammed Tyler's face into the rings floor winning and then yelled at Tyler as he laid on the ground. Then after that when Tyler Breeze was to VS. Hideo Itami. Scipio ran in on Tyler's entrance where he first dropped kicked Tyler in the back of the head and then beat him by stamping on his chest after he Big Booted him to the ground. The fifth match was Scipio Africanus VS. Darren Young. The first thing Scipio did was Big Boot Darren like he usually does every opponent other then when Tyler Breeze got involved and is the reason many say they hated each other. The match was won by Scipio after he did his signature where he did a DDT slamming Darren's face into the floor and then pinned him. The sixth match was SuperStars where it was Scipio Africanus VS. Finn Bálor. The first thing Scipio did was run at Finn and grab him and them slam Finn into the ground. After awhile Scipio Big Booted Finn and did a back-flip to celebrate. The match was won by Scipio after he did his finisher curb stomping Finn's face into the ground and then pinning him. The seventh match was Scipio Africanus VS. Tyler Breeze where to begin Tyler just started punching Scipio in the face on the ground. Eventually Scipio got his first hit on Tyler when he countered him and punched him in the face and then missed a Big Boot and then headbutted Tyler then missed another Big Boot. The match was won after Tyler did his signature kicking Scipio in the chin then pinning him. This was the first match Scipio had lost against Tyler. Trivia * Scipio Africanus is notorious for his mighty big boot at the opening of every match. The only opponent not to fall as a result of the move is Big Show. * Scipio only lost once in his feud with Tyler Breeze, when he was unfairly attacked when getting into the ring. * Publius Corenlius Scipio Africanus was born in 236 BCE/BC, which would make him 2252 years old this year. * The official Wikipedia page of Scipio Africanus was vandalised by a couple of procrastinators, which led to a public edit-lockdown for non trusted users of the Wikipedia page until 2017 as well as three banned users. Category:Characters